


Let's be together

by alexisriversong



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Peter Parker, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Non-Graphic Smut, Past Violence, Super Metabolism, not for long though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Peter loves Tony, he tells him and then runs away and gets drunk because he thoght he had no chance. It's not exactly like that. They both have issues but they can face them together.





	Let's be together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Seeing something horrible" for the COWT challenge by Lande di Fandom. 
> 
> Also fills the Free Square for the Tony Stark Bingo! I chose "Drunken confessions" as a prompt.

Strictly speaking, Peter shouldn't have been drinking seeing as he only was 19, but who waited till he was actually 21 to get drunk for the first time? And so, Peter had gotten drunk with Ned to celebrate his newly assigned role as an official Avenger.

Peter had wanted to wait to become official until the end of his final year of college. It had taken him only two years to finish and he was already two years early having finished High School before his classmates thanks to his higher QI.

So, finally, he had moved into Avengers Tower and revealed to the world his secret identity.

It had taken a while for his enhanced metabolism to allow him to get buzzed and he had to drink a bit of the asgardian mead he had stolen from Thor to really get drunk, but at the end of the night he was completely smashed. 

Considering he had to go back to Avengers Tower, maybe it hadn't been a great idea to get so drunk. Swinging between buildings, his mind kept replaying the real reason he had for getting drunk in the first place, the one he hadn’t told Ned.

That evening he had blurted out his love for his mentor, Tony Stark, while they were working in the lab.

He had always been pretty close with Tony since he had met him during the civil war with the other Avengers gone rogue and since he was 16 he had been working as his personal intern at Stark Tower, perfecting his webs and helping with other inventions with Mr Stark. The hero worship and slight crush he had then, before even knowing the man, got stronger and stronger during their friendship and now he was head over heels in love with the man, even if the age difference between them was so great.

Finally he had blurted out his feelings and couldn’t face it. So he had run from the building to Ned’s house and had gotten drunk. Unfortunately (or maybe not), his spider metabolism was already sobering him up only an hour since he had finished the bottle of Asgardian mead. While that helped him to arrive safely at the Tower, the idea of maybe encountering Tony in the common area was absolutely terrifying.

But he had to pass through there to get to his room seeing as he was in no condition to climb the walls to enter from the window at the moment.

Obviously he had no luck and Tony was there when he arrived. He was working on something on his Starkpad, holograms occupying half the room, but when he saw Peter he closed everything up and blocked his way to his room.

“We need to talk”

Peter stared at him like a dog caught in the headlights and slowly nodded before removing his Mask and pressing the spider emblem in his suit to remove it easily so he could have this conversation in a T-shirt and jeans instead than in his spider-man costume.

“So…”

“So…”

Tony pinched his nose and sighed. “Kid… I’m going to say this only once. I know how you feel about me and… believe me, I’ve thought about it. Thoroughly. But you can do so much better than a 45 years old insomniac man with PTSD that has been unable to hold any relationship he got in his whole life”

Peter was suddenly glad for his super metabolism and also glad to the slight amount of alcohol that was still in his system helping him with his courage. It wasn’t the conversation he had thought they’d have and it was beginning to look like he was going to be getting something out of this.

“I’m not a kid Mr St… Tony. I’m 19 years old, I finished college and I’m a genius and I want you. I love you. I’ve been in love with you since I was 16! I’m not going to change my mind now”

Tony closed his eyes and nodded. “I thought that was the case yeah… Come here”

He opened his arms and Peter run to hug him. Only then Tony smelled him and looked at him closely. “Have you been drinking?”

Peter blushed and nodded. “But my spider metabolism already made me sober up”

“All right then. But you shouldn’t have been drinking anyway”

“I thought you’d never want me. Wanted to forget for a while… didn’t work though”

Tony smiled a bit sadly and cradled his head in his hands before leaning down to kiss his lips. Peter flung his arms around his neck almost immediately to deepen the kiss. Tony let him guide their motions in a deep kiss and opened his mouth to Peter’s questing tongue.

He breathed in his mentor’s smell and tried to memorize the taste before he pushed him slightly away.

“Tony… I think we should talk some more. I… I am supposing we are going to share a bed in the future and I’d prefer this came up before that happened” Tony just nodded at him, still panting slightly, lips red and slightly puffy from the kiss but completely serious. “I have nightmares all the time. About the vulture, about that time I was kidnapped and you had to save me, about uncle Ben’s death and about all the times I wasn’t fast enough and someone got killed. I’m a mess. I know you are too. We can be messes together?”

Tony smiled and held his hand. “We have both seen and felt horrible things. You have no idea how worried I was every time something bad happened to you. I would love to always be by your side. I’d like to shield you from the bad of the world. But that’s not possible. I have PTSD myself, I think that after all this time, you know this. I have panic attacks and sometimes I get lost in my own thoughts and start rambling. I hate that bad things happened to you, but they shaped who you are now, the man I love. And I’ll keep calling you kid because I use it as a nickname, even if I know you are not a kid and I won’t treat you as one, cause, let’s face it, that would be weird. We will help each other get over the bad times and will share the good ones”

Peter smiled at his words and hugged him close. “These sounds almost like wedding vows”

Tony laughed. “I think it’s a bit early for that kid”

Peter just held him closer.

“What do you think? Maybe if we get tired enough we won’t think about all the horrible things we saw and not have nightmares for once”

“And what do you suggest to tire ourselves out?”

With a glint in his eyes, Peter picked Tony up and carried him to the bedroom, the older man trusting him not to let him fall, not until they got to the bedroom and had to detach to undress and start kissing.

Peter loved to kiss over the scar from his arc reactor surgery apparently. That, instead of making him suffer while remembering Yinsen and everything that his kidnappers had done to him and in front of him, seemed to soothe him to the core and he decided he would be selfish and keep Peter all to himself.

They pleasured each other that night, Peter showing him how grown up he actually was and fucking him hard but lovingly. Tony ended up just going along for the ride. Not that he minded. He was not as young as him after all.

After cleaning up, they cuddled on Tony’s bed and spooned each other.

Being together didn’t magically stop the nightmares. Those were never going to leave them alone. It did help though. When they woke up, scared and horrified, the other was there to soothe them and help them sleep again.

That was like it was supposed to be and how it was going to be from that moment onwards.

Tony was really jealous of Peter’s metabolism. The boy had absolutely no hangover at all the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
